Luego de un sueño
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: Despertar de un sueño y saber que para alejar aquella agradable tortura nocturna lo mejor es liberar los sentimientos del interior...¿ Podrá Gokudera revelar lo que siente a la persona que vive cada noche en sus sueños? 8059


Gokudera abrió los ojos con pesar, ya no se sorprendía como la primera vez de aquel sueño, ya ni siquiera se irritaba por lo estúpido que era pasar la noche teniendo tales sueños. Ahora solo se quedaba acostado mirando el techo de su habitación completamente resignado a ver a Yamamoto cada noche en sus fantasías creadas en su mente, resignado a sentir que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza solo por ver el rostro del beisbolista y esa amable sonrisa rodeada de flores. Deseaba volar en mil pedazos aquella ilusión nocturna, él no era una niñita para tener tanta cursilería en su mente y a la vez, quería guardarlo y seguir soñando aquello para siempre.

Gracias a ese sueño se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ese idiota beisbolista, no podía creer su mala suerte, de todos en el mundo tenia que enamorarse de ese despreocupado amante de ese ridículo deporte, aunque era verdad que su relación había progresado luego de que él le dijera que si no dejaba de ser u lobo solitario no podría cumplir su sueño de ser la mano derecha del décimo Vongola y en señal de aceptación el después le hubiera tendido la mano, recordaba su estúpida sonrisa de aquellos momentos mientras miraba su mano extendida hacia arriba como si estuviera reviviendo la situación y se maldijo frunciendo el ceño por hacer esa clase de tonterías, sus actuales sentimientos jamás serian aceptados y el de todas formas no seria capaz de revelarlos.

Se levanto de la cama para abrir las cortinas, necesitaba despejarse de sus confusos pensamientos y al hacerlo creyó que se burlaban de él, el clima en el exterior no podía ser peor, el cielo lucia tan triste que parecía competir con su estado de ánimo.

-Maldito Dios, haciendo el mundo como se le da la gana, apuesto que nunca se ha enamorado si no jamás habría creado estos sentimientos tan imperfectos y estúpidos como el amor…-Guardó silencio por un instante notando que lo suyo ya parecía autentico delirio, alegarle a Dios no era buena señal.

Se dirigió a la ducha carcajeándose de lo demente que debía verse, por lo menos no había abierto la ventana y gritado a los cuatro vientos sus pesares amorosos, se habría pasado de desquiciado y de seguro al instante lo habrían internado en un hospital, aunque eso no sonaba tan mal si aislado se olvidaba de lo que sentí por el idiota del beisbol.

Esperar al décimo afuera de su casa al menos era algo que le subía el ánimo, incluso en un día tan frio que el viento parecía querer llevárselo lejos, era patético, se suponía que él era la tormenta que arrasaba con todo y en cambio ahora se veía como una hoja volando por una simple ventisca, en verdad podían ser sus sentimientos los que volaran realmente lejos de él, eso sería mucho mejor.

-¡Hola, Gokudera!-El peliplata se tensó al escuchar aquella voz. Por supuesto que no olvidaba que cada día vería a Yamamoto, eran compañeros de clase, ambos eran guardianes Vongola, pertenecían a la misma familia, aun así el sobresalto de cada mañana al escuchar su nombre de su boca era agradablemente doloroso-¿Qué pasa, Gokudera? Te ves cansado ¿No dormiste bien?

-¡¿Y de quien crees que es la maldita culpa, idiota?!-Grita fastidiado, peor al ver aquella amable sonrisa en su confundido rostro no pudo evitar sonrojarse-¡Quita esa estúpida sonrisa despreocupada, idiota del beisbol! ¡Y deja de reír!- Grito volteándose de inmediato, el otro solo seguía riendo calmándolo como siempre, se mordió el labio maldiciéndose para sus adentros ¿A quien quería engañar? Él amaba esa tonta sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la detestaba, podía partirse el mundo a sus pies a él no le importaba mientras pudiera seguir viendo aquella ridícula expresión en el rostro del que era su luz en ese oscuro mundo de la mafia.

-¿Y Tsuna aun no sale?- Pregunta el espadachín acercándose un poco mas y en un intento desesperado de que el moreno no quebrara su defensas tratando de mantener la distancia, el peliplata pierde el equilibrio siendo atrapado por el beisbolista, un simple roce de manos para evitar así su caída. Hayato frunce el ceño al guardián de la lluvia y este como siempre le devuelve una dulce mirada que le hace mandar al diablo su intento de reclamarle cualquier cosa.

-Estuvo cerca ¿Verdad?-Dice riéndose como niño llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Gokudera solo mira el suelo completamente fastidiado de que su cara ardiera de tal manera. No se sorprendería de que todo el vecindario pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba cansado de fingir que nada le pasaba y guardarse todo adentro, si un simple roce le ponía de tal manera no quería pensar en el futuro.

-¿Estas bien, Gokudera? Te ves como el cielo de hoy…

-¡¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?!

-A punto de llorar…-Respondió el otro apuntando hacia arriba, el peliplata levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llover. Sonrió sin ánimos ¿así que así se veía? Como un tonto fracasado llorón… ¿A que le tenia miedo? ¿Qué perdería si se declaraba? Capaz que Yamamoto ni siquiera se diera cuenta de sus intenciones y así seria como si nunca hubiera sido rechazado y todo seguiría como siempre y él se sentiría liberado.

-Yamamoto…-Dijo con firmeza-T…tengo algo que decirte…-Se acercó lo suficiente como para que solo unos centímetros los separaran, no podía flaquear a esas alturas, él era la mano derecha del decimo Vongola-¡Yamamoto!- Grito agarrándolo de la ropa que extrañado subió las manos en señal de rendición-Tu…tu…tu, tu, tu, tu…tu me…me gu… ¡Maldición, tu! ¿No crees que el decimo se esta demorando demasiado en salir?-Dijo finalmente soltando al beisbolista, un segundo de silencio que pareció una eternidad se genero mientras que Hayato bajaba la mirada con las mejillas totalmente rojas hasta que la puerta de Tsunayoshi se abrió saliendo el pelicastaño lleno de disculpas por su atraso y un medio italiano le recibía con una gran sonrisa nerviosa.

Yamamoto se rasco la mejilla con una sonrisa divertida. Veía al peliplata hablar con su adorado decimo y se preguntaba porque aquello le hacia apretar los puños ¿Qué importaba que Gokudera no hubiera podido declararle sus sentimientos? Seguiria esperando como siempre, no quería presionarlo, si el bombardero no estaba listo no podía forzarlo, podía seguir tratándolo como un amigo, podía seguir viéndolo en sus sueños y esperar a la mañana para tenerlo frente suyo realmente, si, no necesitaba nada mas, por eso caminaba con paso firme hacia sus dos amigos y sus pensamientos perdían toda serenidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Yamamoto? Te ves serio...-El japonés miro a Tsuna y luego a Gokudera quien le desviaba la mirada de inmediato. Todo lo anterior era una mentira y lo sabia, ya no podía esperar mas, no estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía, era un maldito egoísta o un tonto, pero al saber lo que ambos sentían ya era una idiotez seguir esperando-¿Yamamoto?- El moreno no respondió, simplemente tomo la mano del avino atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo con energía, sujetándolo delicadamente de la cintura finalmente y acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de pálida piel, susurro:

-Tú también me gustas mucho, Hayato-La tormenta abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no pudo articular palabra porque en un instante su boca ya era tomada por un dulce beso, entonces se olvido de todo lo demás, el mundo a su alrededor, sus tontas preocupaciones de un amor rechazado y cerro los ojos rodeando el cuello de Yamamoto mientras sentía sus lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, que importaba si aquello era un simple sueño, al menos era mucho mejor que solo ver una tonta sonrisa, al menos era mucho mas cálido.


End file.
